Punishment from His General
by MasterYodaOfYaoi
Summary: Most cadets get the same punishment as everyone else when they misbehave. But Cloud Strife somehow gets a very "special" punishment...


So, erm...I dunno how this started in my head. I was too lazy to write the beforehand, which is why you all get a summarized prologue.

**-ooo-**

**The Summarized Prologue**

Sephiroth didn't want to actually hurt his men; it would bring down morale. However, when they made a mistake, they needed to be punished, to be made an example of.

So, after some serious thought, he decided to - as if their father - spank them. Not in a kinky way, though. It would seriously hurt (and make the other man laugh their asses off, but that's beside the point).

Recently, Cloud Strife - a new recruit - messed up and had to be punished. His friend, Zack, assured him that everyone got it.

However, when the blond made a sound that couldn't be mistaken for anything but orgasmic, things got awkward.

The room went silent...

**The Actual Story**

"Cadet Strife," the general broke the painful silence, "...are you a masochist?"

"N-no sir," Cloud replied.

"Are you positive, cadet?"

"Yes sir; I've always been normal, sir!" he yelped back, embarrassed that he was having such a conversation in such a position. Sephiroth's mako eyes flicked down to the young man with mild interest.

"Really now? Because there's something jabbing into my thigh and I know cadets aren't allowed to carry weapons," he uttered beneath his breath so no one but the blond would hear.

"S-sir," he stammered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Be insubordinate."

"What?"

"Do as you're told, cadet."

Almost immediately, Cloud began spouting insults and names only a boy from the drinking town of Nibelheim would know.

"You've crossed the line, cadet! You just made your life here a living hell!" Sephiroth roared before standing up. He quickly spun the man around so no one would see his "predicament" and led him to the general's tent, his tent.

"Where are we going, sir?" Cloud whispered.

"You'll need an entire book to write down all the shit I'm giving you!"

"Giving me?"

"You'll organize every barrack, clean every gun, make everyone's meal, do everyone's laundry, and clean all the bathrooms!"

"A-all that, sir?" Cloud asked miserably. They reached Sephiroth's tent - which looked more like a hut - and headed inside.

"You think that's bad? I'm only warming up!" he shouted, checking to make sure the only window was shut and locked after he locked the door. As Cloud begged for a lighter punishment, the silver-haired man sauntered toward him. He dropped to his knees in front of the cadet. Leather-clad hands unzipped his pants with deadly grace. The blond opened his mouth to object, but he was too late. With a SOLDIER's swiftness, Sephiroth was already rolling his warm tongue against the head of Cloud's erection.

"N-no sir!" he whimpered, biting down on a knuckle to keep from crying out. The older man pulled his mouth away to grin up at him while his hand followed to pump his length.

"Crying, cadet?" he teased gruffly as his hand sped up. If he took too long, the men - who had probably crowded around his tent - would get suspicious.

"O-of course not, sir!" the blond managed to say. Thankfully, he had kept most of the tears out of his voice but the faintest pant lingered with his words.

Dear Shiva, Sephiroth thought, I want him to pant my name like that.

"You _are_ crying, cadet! Lying to your commanding officer is reason enough to send your sorry ass back home!"

"Please sir...d-don't," he mumbled, biting back a gasp as the gloved hand quickened even more. He arched his back slightly as his breath became silently shallow.

"Don't? I don't think you fully understand your situation! You've come to the end of your rope. One more mistake and I'm stuffing you in a box and shipping you back to your mother in Nibelheim! Do I make myself clear?" He looked up into blue puddles before leaning forward and opening his mouth.

"B-but sir," Cloud sobbed, wiping away tears of ecstacy. He knew he was about to cum, but it felt wrong knowing his superior wanted to swallow it. Even worse, he caused it! But he couldn't be the only one at fault. Cloud had wanted his general since he heard him speak. He wanted to bury his hands in that soft, starlight hair and buck his hips into the hot, waiting mouth...but he didn't have that kind of courage. Especially not with his general.

"I said, do I make myself clear?" Sephiroth growled. Begrudgingly, he slid the cock into his mouth and sucked on it quickly before pulling away with a knowing smirk.

Cloud had reached his limit and was about to fall off the edge.

When two hands latched onto the general's head and forced him back, he was indeed surprised. Eyes wide in shock, he choked on the shaft and nearly suffocated when cum filled the rest of his mouth.

"Y-yessir!" the younger man squeaked as he released in to the general's mouth. With little trouble, Sephiroth swallowed most of it and pulled away. Cloud, still shaking slightly, cracked open the eyes he had closed. Instead of the angry expression he expected, the man seemed satisfied with the blond's seed smeared around his mouth. He wiped it all off and casually began licking his glove clean, like a cat.

"Good. I hope you've learned your lesson, boy." As he said it, his free hand scribbled furiously onto a piece of paper which was ripped from its spot and thrust into cadet Cloud's quivering hands. With a final wink from his general, he was shoved out of the tent and told to start his new chores. His lingering tears of pleasure were - much to his luck - confused for ones of fear and his lustful blush for one of embarrassment.

People laughed at him as he scampered to his bunk. Some were nicer than others and patted his back sympathetically, thinking the already crumpled yellow piece of paper was his list of newfound duties. But two men, who were soon to be more than a soldier and his general, knew what it truly held:

_Return to my tent __at 23:00._  
><em>Come naked.<em>  
><em>If you wear anything, <em>_you will be punished._  
><em><span>Severely.<span>_

_-Gen. S_


End file.
